mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ella Lax
"Well, seems like I spotted a younger version of my dad and mom. The clothes are very similiar." -Ella Lax, spotting someone that's male, who was 13 years old. Including, another one which is female, who was 15 years old. Looks like they had a time travelling child! Appearance Her appearance in Casual and Battle are below here. Casual/Battle Green eyes, striped shirt, Emerald Scythe at the back and a sky blue skirt. Her hair is long but, the hair goes on her left shoulder. Light green shoes. If you see her eyes change colors which is Cyan and Orange, it means she's gonna show her true form. If you say something that makes her angry, her eyes and nose will be the only thing that becomes hard to see. Except her left eye which is red. Showing the sign she's serious and angry. But if her left eye starts to change it's color to blue, she'll show the sign that she's starting to be sad. Backstory Ella Lax was once a special female child. Had a group of friends and bullies, she didn't show it so that she's like a normal child in front of everyone else. But, one day.............Everything has changed, when Ella's father, [[Naresee Adamson|''Naresee]] and mother, '''Amber Gary'', died in a war. She mourned the death of her father and mother. But.......... when she was thinking about bringing them back, she thought about something. Something that someone has never done before to see them again. Travelling into a time-line where her father and mother are still alive. She later on tried to time-travel but failed. This took alot of attempts. Untill, she finally time-travelled in her final attempt. She pretended like she was a lost child, wandering around the world. She had a backpack with her, filled with food and water before she travelled through time. She sees her father at first. Then, her mother at second. More of her father's friends are the third one she sees. If she told the truth, she wouldn't know if her mother and father believes in it. She doesn't want to tell them that. She needs to think when was the time to tell them the truth. She's also not interested in strangers because she doesn't trust them. Will she struggle to stay alive? '''Personality Ella is a kind, soft-hearted, sweet and friendly person. Sometimes a flirter through time-to-time. She is much of an anger manager. She's nice and she hates killing. She likes doing ANYTHING that doesn't harm them. She doesn't get angry or annoyed that easily. She enjoys her life when everything's at peace. Her reaction timer is pretty quick because she would know what would happen next. Loyal to her allies/friends. She would use VIOLENCE if needed. It's 0.02% chance for it to make it happen on her. Unless, something angers her. Like, seeing her friends or allies getting killed or hurt. She will be evil, violent and cold-blooded if you hurt/kill her friends or allies. Why? She can't stand seeing her friends or allies get hurt or die. Same goes to everyone. Which, you don't want to see her like this. However, if you remind something that makes her sad, her evil, violent and cold-blooded turns into sad and soft-hearted personality. She'll burst to tears if you do that but she won't run away or cry like the child would. Talks like normal while she's tearing up but in a sad tone. Bio A friendly, kind, soft-hearted, sweet and sometimes a flirting girl. Name: Ella Lax Nickname: Ella (Don't give her some names that she thinks is stupid. Think of a good nickname you wanna give.) Age: 12 Status: Alive Sexual Orientation: Straight Home: Unknown Race: Human Gender: Female Allies: [[Naresee Adamson|''Naresee]], '''Amber Gary'', '[[Cola|''Cola]], her friends Powers: Can travel through dimensions (Uses alot of energy to do so), can time travel (Uses alot of energy to do so, she is unable to use it right now), can use fire spells and Emerald Scythe's Powers (Adds new powers when she equipped her special Emerald Scythe, her new powers from the Emerald Scythe will be removed if unequipped.) Family Members: ''Naresee'' (Father, died in Ella's timeline but is alive in his own timeline.) and ''Amber Gary''. (Mother, died in Ella's timeline but is alive in Naresee's timeline.) Friends: [[Nora Mena|''Nora]] (The female version of Ella's real father.), '''Basil Ames''' (Her father's friend.) and [[Adela Ainsworth|Adela]]. ('Adela' cared much about her when she accepted her friend request.) '''Loves': ''Cola''. Likes: New friends, old friends, Kind people. Dislikes: Violence, people being an Assholes, bad people, Killing, Asshats. Weaknesses: EXTREME Violence, Lower Chest, Head. Items Special Emerald Scythe Material: Emerald Elemental Type: None Type: Scythe Effects when the ENEMY is hit: Wind (The enemy will get blown away by the wind if hit, has a random chance.), Poison (The enemy will be poisoned till their health is near-death. Random chance that it'll appear. has 12 seconds period.) Song Themes Normal [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02w3IBKxkBQ UNDERTALE - His Theme Extended, Slow Build Up Loop] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8-7n4aG3ns UNDERTALE - His Theme Extended, Build Up Version] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OqigCz2S1w UNDERTALE - Undertale Extended] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sab3Mi62HHE UNDERTALE - Memories Extended] In-battle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZ3XjVVNagU UNDERTALE - Spider Dance (Normal)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPf39oGBjjA UNDERTALE - Megalovania] (Lyrical Version) (When the battle is taking a long time to finish) UNDERTALE- I Stay DETERMINED DAGames (About to lose in battle) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWnXsUSFVa8 UNDERTALE - Fade Away] (MandoPony) (Has lost the battle) UNDERTALE- But the Earth Refused to Die Version, Extended (Happens when she wants a rematch) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPCMJC1Ig6s UNDERTALE - Battle Against A True Hero Extended](A rematch.) UNDERTALE- Hopes & Dreams/SAVE the World/Asriel's Theme (Dual Mix) (About to win) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjWH_K5l6Mw UNDERTALE - ASGORE] Lyrical (Happens when the battle starts between you and Ella that's been mind-controlled by the evil) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DfArO6TMEg UNDERTALE - Heartache] Cover (About to lose in battle while mind-controlled by the evil) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqghKVU23Wc UNDERTALE - Spider Dance] Cover (About to win in battle while mind-controlled by the evil) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34_hLQV59tk UNDERTALE - BURN in Despair!] Cover (Won the battle while mind-controlled by the evil) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-u4Kcay2Gjw UNDERTALE - Don't Give Up!] Extended (Coming back to sense in battle while mind-controlled by the evil) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nD_yKzrR_cc UNDERTALE - But the Earth Refused to Die] Version, Extended (Has lost the battle while mind-controlled by the evil) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AszssKjCSGI UNDERTALE - MEGALOVANIAVANIA] by g♪g (When the battle is taking a long time to finish, happens only when Ella is mind-controlled by the evil) Alternative [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hduEkPcXH0 UNDERTALE - Spider Dance Dual Mix (Normal, Alternative, happens in-battle)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpSyNKFIQu4 UNDERVANIA - Spiders Dance in Bloody Tears (Alternative, Happens when battle starts between you and Ella that's been mind-controlled by the evil)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3PXMhTpVig UNDERVANIA - ASGORE (Castlevania 4 Remix, Alternative, Happens when battle starts between you and Ella that's been mind-controlled by the evil)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qF-BGHhEpk8 UNDERTALE - Finale] Extended (Alternative, About to lose in battle while mind-controlled by the evil) Greeting [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGBMTAGzWPs UNDERTALE - Fallen Down (Reprise)] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntQAUwn1j_Q UNDERTALE - Memories version, Extended] Quotes Greetings "Howdy! My name is Ella Lax!" "Hello! I'm Ella Lax." "Hi, name's Ella Lax." Category:Mnasir1006 Category:Human Category:Child Category:Adventurous Category:Alive